


Hold Me Tight

by wrenstars



Category: Trollhunters (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, POV Claire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-12 02:01:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13537320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrenstars/pseuds/wrenstars
Summary: Claire hoped that for once, they could be normal teenagers. But not even movie night can make Jim forget.





	Hold Me Tight

**Author's Note:**

> This is sort of a follow-up to my first fan fiction, Heavy, though you don't have to read that one to understand what's happening here! Not as heavy with the angst this time around!

Sometimes, Claire was amazed she even had time to have a boyfriend at all.

There was always something going on. Some mission. An urgent call for help. Some sign of trouble that had to be taken care of immediately. Not to think of the two weeks devoid of any opportunity, instead spent in almost constant worry.

They spent so much time consumed by the world of trolls, that it barely felt like they were living in their world at all. Even at school, trouble managed to find them – or they were talking about an event that just happened. There was no time to rest, no relaxation.

So the fact that Jim was snuggled up by her side, in her home, on her couch with a movie playing on their tv – it was almost like a damn miracle.

As soon as Claire learned her parents were spending all night at yet another fundraiser, she’d snatched Jim up. He’d positively beamed at the idea, agreeing immediately. There had been no recent calls, and Blinky and Aaarrrgh were busy researching. They could afford this one night to slack off.

For once, maybe they wouldn’t have to be superheroes, or saviours. They could just be a couple of normal teenage kids, the biggest problem on their minds being getting Jim out of the house before her parents returned. Maybe Jim would be able to forget the weight of the world on his shoulders for an hour or two.

Her parents left at seven, and Jim arrived at quarter past. He smiled when she opened the door for him. “Hey,” he said, voice weary.

Claire smiled back. “Hey,” she responded, and instantly she was searching his face – just like she had been ever since his return from the Darklands. He was still unnaturally pale, denied from sunlight for two weeks. There were still heavy bags under his eyes.

So he hadn’t completely recovered on his rest yet. At least he didn’t look like a corpse anymore.

At least he wasn’t keeping everything bottled up.

At least he was trusting them.

Claire stepped aside. “Come in! I’ve already got the guac prepared, and a good selection of movies. Do you want to choose?”

“I’ll be happy with whatever you decide.”

Claire rolled her eyes, but couldn’t stop the smile that spread across her lips. Sometimes, she thought Jim was _too_ much the gentleman. She gave him a gentle push on the side. “C’mon, Jim. After so long, there must have been _something_ you want to watch.”

“If you insist.”

“I _do_. Still waiting for you to come in.”

Jim laughed and ambled inside. Claire led him to the living room where the guacamole and movie selection was awaiting them.

Claire scooped up some avocado and leaned back on the couch, chewing absently as Jim pored over the movies. It didn’t take long for him to pop one into the DVD player and join her on the side.

The screen flickered to life. Claire folded her legs underneath her and rested her head on Jim’s shoulder. He wrapped an arm around her waist, his head nestled on top of hers. She hoisted a blanket over them and settled in for the movie.

The movie played as they dug into the guacamole, occasionally making a comment here and there about the movie and laughing at the jokes. Claire felt tension slip from her body and she relaxed, fully unwinding for the first time in weeks. For once, there was nothing to worry about.

Claire didn’t notice any change until she made a remark to Jim, and he didn’t respond. She frowned. Now she thought of it, he hadn’t helped himself to any guac recently – unlike him, he always devoured her guac, and there was still a fair bit of it left. She twisted her body, but the comment died on her lips.

Jim had thrown his head back against the sofa, his eyes closed, his breaths deep and even. He’d fallen asleep.

“Oh, Jim,” Claire sighed, shaking her head.

In a way, she was glad. She knew Jim had been avoiding sleep for weeks after returning from the Darklands, only agreeing to accept help when she, Toby, and the others cornered him about it. And he was so often preoccupying himself with the affairs of the trolls, or school. Seeing him catch some needed rest was pleasing.

On the other hand, her heart sank. She just wanted to spend some time with her boyfriend. She couldn’t chat with him about the movie when he was asleep.

Claire turned the volume down on the television and, after gently easing Jim into a position where he wasn’t going to throw his back out, tucked the sheets close to his neck. She watched him for a moment, breathing in and out, his expression more relaxed than she could remember for a long time. In fact – had he ever looked this at ease? This peaceful? Claire cast her memory back. Even before he was the Trollhunter, before they started to talk and he was just another face at school, he’d been tense. Now she knew that was because he was preoccupied looking after his mother.

Claire sighed. Young Atlas was a title that, unfortunately, suited him well. At least he didn’t have to worry about protecting two worlds when he was asleep. He almost looked like a child, curled up on the side, blanket tucked around his neck. It was good to see. Claire leaned over, placed a gentle kiss to his forehead, and resumed a sitting position to see the movie out.

There was some guacamole left, but Claire pushed it to the side, intent on giving the rest to Jim. She leaned back and watched the movie play out, though she had no further interest in it. Jim hadn’t picked one of her favourites.  She found herself spacing out, her mind instead wandering to the chemistry test they had next week, and reviewing her revision schedule – that she should be able to adhere to, if there weren’t any more end-of-the-world emergencies in Trollmarket that needed to be taken care of.

The final scene was playing when Jim began to stir. Claire turned to him, smiling – but that quickly flipped when she realised Jim wasn’t stirring, but twitching.

“No,” he was murmuring, “Not them. Not Toby! Claire!”

Claire’s blood turned cold. _Oh no_.

She grabbed Jim’s shoulders. “Jim!” she exclaimed, shaking him. “Jim, come on, wake up! _Wake up_! It’s a nightmare! _Jim_!”

Jim’s eyes flew open and he shot up, panting. His irises were wide and wild, flicking all over the place, until they rested on her. He grabbed her arms. “Claire! Claire, you’re -”

“Ssh,” she whispered. She waited for him to still, then slowly pulled her arms out of his hold  (man, his grip was strong). She cupped his cheek, then gently pulled him into a hug. “It was a nightmare,” she said quietly. Her heart clenched as she felt Jim burrow his face deeper into her shoulder. He was trembling lightly. She squeezed him tighter. “I woke you up as soon as I realised. You’re here, with me, in our world. You’re safe. _You’re safe_.”

Jim breathed deeply, the sounds broken and ragged. Claire rubbed his back and whispered soft reassurances in his ear until the trembling stopped, and his breathing resumed its usual pace. It took several minutes, and she didn’t begrudge one of them. If it meant Jim’s health, she’d take whatever time was needed.

Jim inhaled and sat straight again, his head bent. Claire didn’t miss how he rubbed his eyes – or that there was a damp patch on her shirt. She reached over and squeezed her boyfriend’s hand. “You okay?”

He looked at her and smiled. His eyes were puffy, his cheeks pale and his smile forced. It made her heart ache. “Thanks to you.”

“Did you want to talk about it?”

Honestly, she would prefer if he did. But if he didn’t, then she would also support him. Whatever was most comfortable for him.

For a moment, Jim looked away, his fingers fidgeting with the end of his jacket sleeve. He pressed his lips into a tight line. Claire thought he wasn’t going to say anything, and she was about to turn the volume up on the movie to distract him, when he looked back at her.

“I dreamed that Gunmar anticipated your arrival,” he whispered. “He – he killed you. You and Toby. He killed you both right in front of me.”

His eyes were haunted, as though he’d actually seen it happen. No teenager should have eyes like that – aged beyond their years, shadowed with the ghosts of all the responsibilities he should never have had to take. They both should be concerned mostly about their chemistry test, not if they would be alive the next night.

Claire guided Jim’s hand to her face, and pressed it against her cheek. She tried not to notice how cold it felt and smiled gently. “Hey,” she murmured. “Look. I’m _alive_. We’re watching a movie together like your average couple.”

He nodded slowly. “You’re alive,” he repeated.

“I am. And for a long time to come.”

Their eyes locked, neither able to tear their gaze away – until Jim exhaled and buried his face in his hands. “I’m sorry,” he choked out. “Claire, I’m _so sorry_ I dragged you into this.”

“Hey,” she said, squeezing his knee. “You saved my brother. You’ve saved so many lives. And meeting you and Toby has been amazing.” True, Darci and Mary would always be her best friends, but Jim and Toby had slipped into her life as though that was where they belonged. Claire couldn’t believe they’d gone so many years without speaking. It just felt right, being friends with them. It felt right to fight alongside Toby, right to slip her hand into Jim’s. It had only been a few months, but she cared deeply for them both. “I’m glad our paths crossed, Jim Lake.”

Jim’s hands fell away from his face. “Me too, Claire.”

Claire nudged his shoulder. “Come on. There’s like a minute left of this movie to enjoy. And take all the guacamole,” she added teasingly, all but shoving it into his lap. “You deserve it.”

The corner of his mouth crooked. “Just normal teenagers,” he repeated dryly.

Claire stifled a laugh. They both knew how far from the truth _that_ was. “Until the next crisis,” she quipped, and leaned over to press a kiss to his cheek.

He chuckled and leaned into her side, eating the rest of the guac. The movie finished without Claire to bear witness; her focus was, instead, fixated on her boyfriend.

She still didn’t know the extent of what Jim faced in the Darklands, and she wasn’t sure that she ever would. But she would be here for him. If he needed someone to watch his back, or simply a shoulder to cry on – she could do both. He was already carrying the weight of the worlds on his shoulders. The least she could do was ease some of that burden.

He’d never have to go off alone again.

She and Toby would make sure of it.


End file.
